Corrupted
by TrustFaithPixidust
Summary: Love, lust, demons, slayers, oh the entertainment of an adventure embarked by a young healer to find the truth behind it all
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own these characters:

Anzu Mazaki

Joey Wheeler

Atemu

Yugi Mutou

Seto Kaiba

Mokuba Kaiba

Mai Kujaku

Pegasus. J. Crawford

Bakura Ryou

And monsters featured in Yu Gi Oh

* * *

**Summary:**

A young healer was asked to join a band of demon slayers. But what secretes lies in the angelic realm? Maybe there is more than corruption in the world.

Pairs:

Atemu x Anzu

Joey x Mai

there may be hints of other relationships


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was working as a healer during my visits to St. Alexandra. Not much have differed during these few years of turbulence. Back then I was still a young and, as some claimed, clever beyond my age adolescent. My dark brown hair was ridiculously untamed and short for a girl plus I was freethinker. Add those two together and you would get a rebel look alike. Sometimes I questioned what the people thought of me but those moments were brief. I never cared for atheistic appeal. So there I was at the small inn called 'Midnight Glow'. It was quaint. And I loved it. All the wood and smell of undusted furniture burned my inner desires to be an archeologist. I quickly pushed that thought back. I was a healer, a much needed personal especially during this freakish tine.

A cough broke my reverie. I turned toward the door and surely there he stood. Tall and scary, submerged in an aura of hell he walked in slowly. His full black leather attire took me by surprise. To dress like that in the paranoia period was like doing voodoo in public. I stared at him and gave a questioning hand signal. His accented smirk showed a hint of smugness. I hated that look.

"You must be the new healer in town. I am Atemu. I specialize in the use of black magic," He walked closer and took out his hand.

"Yes, I am the new healer," I replied and took his hand hesitantly. If he did not have that badge hanging on his leather coat I would have sworn he **did** black magic. "You have a weird name…Atemu,"

He chuckled but smugly. The hatred for him was burning my mind, everything he did annoyed me at least I thought it annoyed me. I did not understand why I hated him but he practically represented trouble. Except for his amethyst eyes. They showed pure justice. Being a young girl my heart fluttered a little when he looked straight into my eyes. My dull boring and tired gray ones quickly diverted attention toward a cat that was happily purring at the sight of me.

"A whisperer too? How unique," He said it sarcastically.

I watched him closely as he ran his hand through his black with red and blond strikes hair. His hair was quite the entertainment too. It spiked in every possible direction and but it was neat. Finally I met another who was weirder than myself.

"Yes, I do specialize in communication with cats," I said while rolling my eyes. It seemed that being an animal whisperer was really out.

"Let's talk in a more private place," His features turned dead serious. I knew it meant one thing only, trouble.

St. Alexandra was rumored to be the purist place in the heavenly realm. Personally I believe that where there is good there is sin. But it does not alter the fact that St. Alexandra was beautiful. With old style Victorian architecture I found myself loving this place more with every passing second.

Atemu sat down on the springy bed. 'Midnight Glow' sure had spacious rooms. The room was like a mini apartment with ancient décor. He smirked as he looked at me. I felt my heart flutter again. Do I hate him or have a major crush on him?

"So why the need for a new healer?" I asked as I sat down across from him in a stool. Oddly enough this stool was mushroom shaped, cute.

He observed my stance. "You look very cute in the healer's attire," He said in a hush deep voice. My heart stopped for a second.

The healer's attire was simple. A black dress that went to the knees, black knee-high socks, white collar at the sleeves and neck along with a black cloak, it really was not something that I would consider cute. Besides that the use of black give people thoughts of what exactly a healer is. Certainly black equals dark magic but it also means death. It's an interesting topic, for me at least, but nonetheless no one really cared to look deeper.

"It is deadly times now Atemu. Focus," I said with a sigh. "War has ranged from the west to the east. I noticed some strange people around the town today. Care to explain?" I asked with an equally insulting smirk.

He cupped his hands together. Wrong move, now I know his weakness, work. "The Ministry of Angelical Arc wanted the Protectors, that is me and my colleagues, to find out why had demon sighting became more frequent. That is why you are here," He explained and trilled off looking tired.

"I am a healer. Not a demon expert," I retorted. I was confused. Why would the Protectors want me, a simple healer, take part in this serious dilemma?

Once again his amethyst eyes look into my dull gray ones. "You don't know?"

I could have sworn he was doing this on purpose. I'll show him. "No. That is why I asked for some explanation in the first place," I said looking away from his gaze.

He sighed and gave a chuckle. "Your mother is a slayer no doubt. She possesses the Seeing Eye no?"

I nodded.

The Seeing Eye, some people would sacrifice all they have to obtain it. But not all could obtain it since it was genetic. It is a special power that allows its owner to see into the near future, very useful in battle. Due to this advantage the Angelic Arc have tried to gather as many of these people as possible so that they do not turn to the face of evil. But not all people liked the total domination thus the Eye War erupted and lasted for about a hundred years. The war ended with the Angelic Arc as the winner. But rumor has it that Corpse Hunters, a special group of thieves, steals the Seeing Eye of dead owners and implanted on their members. No one could confirm this but the tension the rumor had caused lasted for a decade. But since nothing has happened people opened up a little more until recently that is.

"My mother dead during the last months of the Eye War," I said quietly.

Atemu looked almost sympathetic. "She was a brave woman…"

I cut him off. "She was foolish," I said sternly. "Her so called brave action caused tragedy toward her family. Is that so heroic?" I've always hated my mother for doing that even though it brought fame to her name. If she weren't so stubborn to actually go to battle two days after giving birth she would be alive now.

"You must understand the responsibility a slayer has, especially during war," Atemu said in a teaching voice.

"Then you must understand the responsibility of a mother!" I shouted but soon regretting it. "You don't understand,"

Atemu looked into my eyes again. I couldn't stop this annoying chemical reaction every time my eyes met his.

"You have no idea," He said and stood up.

The gap between us closed up. He was getting too close for comfort. My eyes darted around the room to find something to focus on. But it was difficult especially when the person that is staring at you had the most penetrating gaze. A soft knock came and I was relieved beyond my belief, though somewhere along relief came disappointment. I dispose that emotion quickly. I turned toward the door with extreme curiosity.

Another young man appeared but this one looked like a normal teen rebel. His white robe showed student status, a magician in training.

"Joey Wheeler," Atemu said as he walked passed me.

They bumped fists and laughed. I never understood why people do that nonetheless it did provide entertainment.

* * *

Author's note:

The end of the first chapter! Yes! So what do you think? Read and Review please


End file.
